Sweet Caroline
by RomanceGeek414
Summary: Intellect is a term used in studies of the human mind, and refers to the ability of the mind to come to correct conclusions about what is true or real. Insanity, craziness or madness is a spectrum of behaviors characterized by certain abnormal mental or behavioral patterns. There is such a fine line between madness and brilliance. Especially when love is involved.


**_I have recently become addicted to Sherlock, the BBC version, and this idea popped into my head! I hope you enjoy, sorry if material offends. It was necessary to Caroline's character! Please let me know your thoughts, I should be studying but pfht... KLAROLINE RULES! x_**

* * *

_Sweet Caroline_...a soft rock song written and performed by Neil Diamond in the late 60's. In 1971 it reached #8 on the UK singles chart.

My dad heard the song in a broken down old bar just outside of California in 1993. My mum was a waitress there.

Dad used to leave work early every Thursday afternoon just so he could drive the two hour distance to see her.

Pretending to be a local coming in for a drink after a hard days work. Except it wasn't the drinks that kept him coming back.

He got away with the ruse for about a year before mum finally caught on. He'd left his ID card on the pool table one night. She found out about his Thursday afternoon car rides.

She asked him on a date.

Dad has always said that he's the one who wears the pants in their relationship. But mum's always been the belt that stops him making a fool of himself.

They'd been dating for about a year when _'Sweet Caroline' _ first reached my dad's ears.

It was karaoke night at the bar. Classics hits from the sixties were being slaughtered by the local drunks blubbering tones.

Dad saw my mum through heart shaped glasses when she took the stage. Her voice caressing his heart and strumming the strings like a lyre.

_Sweet Caroline,_

_Good times never seemed so good,_

_I've been inclined, _

_To believe they never would._

_But now I..._

_look at the night._

He jumped on staged and proposed to her the second her lips caressed the final note.

My parents chose to preserve that momentous event through me.

Their daughter.

_Caroline._

My parent's story played on from that point like a fairy tale.

But who said fairy tales always had to have a happy ending?

Two years ago my brother Daniel was killed in a car crash.

Drunk driver. Or so the police say.

But I knew better.

I knew the kind of people Dan had gotten mixed up with.

Mobsters, not like the quirky comedic ones you see in movies.

I found Dan doing drugs one night.

There were needle marks all up his arms. His trash can full of empty syringes.

I had begged him to stop. To think about what he was doing.

He had ignored me.

Continuing to inject himself with more drugs, a sigh escaping his lips each time the needle made contact with his skin.

I remember grabbing the needle. Yanking it from his grasp.

I remember him hitting me.

Every time I close my eyes I can remember the look in his eyes.

That person was not my brother.

I remember the look in his eyes after he hit me.

Hate. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Fear.

Fear of who he had become.

Fear of what he had _done._

That night he had made me a promise.

_I'm so sorry, Care. I didn't mean to- I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna go and I'm gonna tell them no. I'm gonna be better. I'm gonna be better for you and for mum and dad. I'm gonna be Dan again. I promise. I will never hurt you, Care. I will never be that again._

I remember cringing from his touch when he offered to help me up. I will always hate myself for pulling away.

He pulled his hand away, bending his fingers into a fist.

I crawled away. Frightened.

He looked at me. Ashamed.

_Sorry._

Then turned and walked away.

That was the last time I saw my brother.

He was killed a week later.

I hated myself.

I shouldn't of let him leave.

I shouldn't of pulled away.

_Everything_ went downhill after that.

My family was shattered.

My mum didn't sing anymore.

My dad didn't smile anymore.

We just didn't _do_ anything anymore.

I was the first domino to fall.

I cracked.

Like an egg.

Cracks were made in my shell. Small fragments falling off to reveal my soft, weak center. All the sympathy casserole's and words of _understanding _finally took its toll.

It broke me.

I lost my mind. Became mental so to speak.

Well, the doctors called it 'unstable' but they're paid to make things sound more positive then they really are.

They gave me some drugs, I purged to some shrinks and they gave me the okay.

But I wasn't okay.

I don't know if I was ever going to be _okay._

But my parents needed me to be.

So I pretended.

I played the happy, obedient daughter until I finished college.

It wasn't an easy road.

I saw how afraid my parents were of me.

Especially when I talked about things that they didn't understand. Knew things that most people couldn't.

I knew my dad was smoking again.

His teeth regained the yellow tinge I'd seen in photographs.

His finger nails cracking at the buds.

His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils dilating whenever he passed a smoking tray.

He refuses to give me eye contact when I ask him where he went for his 'morning jog'.

Mum suspects he's having an affair. Her insecurities have been ruling her judgment a lot as of late.

I studied psychology for three years.

Understanding the human mind is easy once you've experienced insanity. It's a walk in the park.

I graduated on the honors roll, mum and dad were proud. For a while.

I was offered a position as crimes consultant in London.

My parents urged me to take the opportunity.

They couldn't stand my ways any longer.

So I left.

Left Mystic Falls.

Left my old life behind.

Started fresh.

A fresh, normal life.

How I was oh so wrong about that.

* * *

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed, if it isn't obvious already Klaus is going to be Sherlock ahahahahah. Please let me know your thoughts! ;) If anyone would like to beta this story please let me know, I am currently betaless :( x_**


End file.
